


The Car

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [480]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rescue Mission, Second year, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They have to rescue Harry, so a plot is hatched.





	The Car

Ron’s face looks even paler than normal, and Fred’s trying to think of a joke about it when Ron starts talking.

“–Hasn’t replied to any of my letters all summer, and now Dad says he has an official letter from the ministry for underage magic. His muggle relatives are awful, just awful, you should hear some of the things Harry’s told me about them. I think he’s in trouble.”

“‘Course he’s in trouble,” George says.

“He did magic outside of school,” Fred finishes.

“Harry isn’t like that! Okay, we break rules at school, but we’re careful about it, and Harry isn’t stupid, he wouldn’t do anything to bring the whole ministry down on him. You have no idea, how important going back to school is for him. If they expelled him…I don’t know what he’d do.” Ron shakes his head. “If Harry did magic, he had a good reason. He needs help.”

Harry’s a good kid, fun and Fred and George both like him. Ron’s probably right.

“So someone needs to go get him,” George says.

“Do we…tell Mum and Dad?” Ron asks dubiously.

“No way,” Fred says. “You know grown-ups, they’ll just think forever about the best way to do it, and by the time they make a decision, it’ll be September first and we’ll be back at school anyways. We’ll go get him tonight.”

“How?” Ron demands. “Harry’s relatives are muggles, not like their fire is hooked to the floo network.”

“Don’t need it to be,” George says.

“Not when you have a Dad as crazy as ours.”

Ron’s eyes go wide. “Not…the car?”

“Of course the car,” Fred says. “Can you think of a better way to get Harry?”

“Dad says…it’s just an experiment. Not meant to be used.”

“Well this is a rescue mission,” George says decisively. “And we have to use everything we got.”

It’s hard to get out of the house, with all its creaks and little ways of waking Mum up. But Fred and George have long practice, and they get Ron out without much trouble.

And once they’re out, taking the car is a piece of cake.


End file.
